I'm The Win
by anabela.mozaz
Summary: All Member EXO Story. Terlahir sebagai Pemenang,Bukan sebagai pecundang. RnR?


**Anabel Present**

**I'm The Win**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Member EXO**

**And **

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fantasy,Friendship,Action,and School Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Terlahir sebagai pemenang. Bukan terlahir sebagai pecundang"**

**Note: **

**-No Bash please,hargai aku nya sedikit ya ..**

**-Kalau gak suka,gak usah baca gak apa apa .. **

**-Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita. Aku gak sering search FF orang lain. Kalau terinspirasi bakal aku tulis kok. Dan,aku juga bakal izin. **

-Kai PoV-

"_Terlahir sebagai pemenang. Bukan,terlahir sebagai pecundang."_

Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku terbiasa dipanggil Kai. Dengan nama sapaan itu aku menjadi terkenal di hampir seluruh kelas. Aku bukan murid pintar. Aku bahkan sangat nakal dengan berkelahi dimana-mana. Musuhku? Tidak. Musuhku sangat banyak diluar sana. Bukan aku yang mencari masalah. Tapi mereka.

Tapi,salah satu musuh terbesarku adalah Tao. Ya,dia sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. _Seoul National University. _Dia bersama _gang _nya,telah terkenal dimana-mana. Apalagi Luhan,yang notabene prestasinya sangat baik. Aku mengaku kalah. Tidak! Aku harus menang.

-Author PoV-

"Hai dark kai!" panggil Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia sudah terkenal karena senyumannya itu. memukai siapa saja diluar sana.

"Apa raksasa?!" Tanya Kai yang kini sedang sibuk dengan bukunya. Dia diberi hukuman—lagi dengan menulis _"Namaku Kai dan aku mengaku salah" _ sebanyak 200 kali. Oh! Untung tangannya terbuat dari baja.

"Mendapat hukuman? Aku tau! Itu makanan sehari-harimu!" ucap Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai. Kai mendengus. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kai dengan sedikit dingin.

"Aku diberi tahu Baekhyun,kalau Tao ingin mengikuti lomba wushu bulan ini. Kau tak mau kalah kan? Katanya Ekskul Taekwondo akan ada lomba juga." Ucap Chanyeol sembari merangkul bahu Kai. Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Wushu? Akan ada lomba lagi? _Damn! _Berapa kali sih Jung seonsaengnim mengajar ekskul itu?! Aku harus protes pada Lee seonsaengnim yang tidak mengajukan lomba untuk ekskul Taekwondo!" geram Kai. Chanyeol terkikik geli jika Kai sudah marah marah mengenai hal ini.

"Kau harus bersabar.. Kendo juga jarang sekali lomba! Sial! Kenapa diutamakan Boxing dan Wushu?!" Chanyeol ikut terbawa emosi. Ya,Kai mengikuti ekskul Taekwondo sementara Chanyeol adalah Kendo.

"Lee seonsaengnim menyebalkan!"

"Wah.. kesal dengan Lee seonsaengnim ya?" Kini Tao telah muncul dari belakang pintu. Kai mendecih sebal.

"Apa maumu kesini?!" Tanya Kai dengan sedikit terbawa emosi. Tao menatap ke arah lain. "Mencari angin."

Kai mendekat. Setelah Kai benar-benar berada di depan Tao. Teman-teman Tao mulai muncul. Dari Xiumin sampai ke Luhan.

BUGH!

Kai menghajar Tao dengan sekali pukulan. Tao tidak terjatuh. Hanya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menahan Kai. Jangan sampai ada perkelahian disini. Urusan akan bertambah panjang! Apalagi sekolahan mereka tergolong cukup ketat.

"Cih! Hanya segitu tenagamu,_bung?_" Tanya Tao sambil menyentuh bibir yang terkena pukulan tadi. Tidak! Tolong tolong… tidak! Tao hanya memancing emosi Kai.

"_Calm down,_Kai.. dia hanya memancingmu… kau akan tercap tidak baik lagi.." bisik Chanyeol sembari memegang Tangan Kai yang siap meninju Tao kapanpun. Xiumin mulai mendekat pada Kai.

"Apa kau?! Kau mau kuhajar sepertinya eoh?!" ucap Kai agak lantang. Xiumin menaruh sebuah kertas disaku Kai. Lalu pergi bersama Tao dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan Kai. Mereka sudah pergi.

"Cih! Mereka pikir mereka siapa eoh!? Dasar pengecut!" ucap Kai sembari merapikan kemeja nya. Mengambil kertas yang tadi dimasukkan Xiumin.

"_Pertandingan Taekwondo,Wushu,Hapkido dan Kendo" _

"Jadi dia menantangku hm?"

…

BRUAK!

"Apa ini Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil kertas yang Kai taruh dengan kasar dimeja. Kai mendengus sebal.

"Mereka menantang kita.." ucap Kai lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Ya,tadi mereka datang ke kelas kita sepulang sekolah.." ucap Chanyeol lalu meminum jus jeruknya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini ada 4 jenis bela diri.. kita bertiga.. dan .. siapa yang bisa Wushu dan Kendo?!" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit membentak. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Aku bisa kendo.." ucap Chanyeol serius. "Oh iya,aku lupa jika kau ada di ekskul kendo.."

"Dan aku bisa Wushu.."

Namja berkulit seputih susu tiba-tiba datang dibelakang Kai lalu merangkul Kai. Sehun. Namja itu bernama Sehun. Kai tersentak. Sehun?! Bagaimana dia bisa?!

"Maaf! aku tak memberitahumu! Aku baru saja pulang dari Jepang dua hari yang lalu.. dan aku menelepon eomma mu.. dan ternyata kau ada di rumah Chanyeol.." ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa—"

"Aku bisa masuk kamarmu karena aku sudah datang dari tadi.." ucap Sehun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Se—"

"Aku menunggumu di ruang belakang tahu!" ucap Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun mempunyai kemampuan membaca fikiran orang sekarang.

"Dan…. Kau sudah kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Kai sambil memakan kentang goreng disampingnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Mulai besok. Dan aku akan masuk ekskul Wushu!"

"APA?!"

…

Mobil sport berwarna biru muda kini tengah terparkir rapi di parkiran sekolah. Sehun—pemilik mobil itu mulai keluar dari mobil sport miliknya. Penghuni sekolah itu terdiam melihat Sehun. Mereka seakan terpukau oleh Sehun.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan sambil meminum bubble tea nya. Tao menggedikkan bahu tidak perduli.

"Entahlah. Sampah baru." Jawab Tao asal lalu kembali ke kelasnya. Luhan menatap Sehun lama. Tidak. Dia musuh baru mereka!

"Sehun? Kau… menggunakan mobil sport mu?!" Tanya Kai yang kini tengah menatap Sehun setengah tidak percaya. Dengan balutan kemeja seragam sekolahnya,dan blazer nya ia sampirkan di bahunya menambah kesan _cool _ pada diri Sehun.

"Ya. kenapa? Apa peraturannya tidak boleh membawa mobil sport? Baiklah. Besok aku akan membawa motor saja." Jawab Sehun enteng lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kai yang membeku disitu.

"Yak! OH SEHUN!"

…

"Tao.. Kau benar-benar bolos ekskul? Katanya kau ingin ikut perlombaan itu.." ucap Xiumin tidak percaya apa yang Tao lakukan hari ini. Tao membalut tangannya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ya. aku ada urusan sebentar.." Tao masih sibuk melilitkan sapu tangannya. Xiumin mendecak sebal. "Kau tau anak baru tadi pagi?" Tanya Xiumin. Tao mengangguk,lalu menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahunya.

"Dia mengikuti ekskul Wushu.."

Di tempat latihan Taekwondo,kini Kai tengah terduduk diam. Entahlah apa masalahnya. Ada rasa mengganjal di hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tak menentu.

"Kai! Kau kenapa sih? Kau dipanggil Lee seonsaengnim tuh!" ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk Lee seonsaengnim. Kai tersadar akan lamunannya. Dia mengangguk lalu menghampiri Lee seonsaengnim.

"Kai… Kau bisa mengikuti perlombaan dua minggu lagi? Taekwondo,Wushu,Hapkido dan Kendo.. kau perwakilan Taekwondo…dan ada seseorang lagi dari Taekwondo.." ucap Lee seonsaengnim. Kai mengernyit.

"Siapa saem?" Tanya Kai sembari melirik ke arah belakang. Lee seonsaengnim menunjuk seseorang.

"_Do Kyungsoo.. Anak baru dari jurusan kesenian.."_

…

"Kai! Kau terpilih sebagai seseorang yang akan mengikuti perlombaan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini tengah meminum Jus mangga yang entah punya siapa. Kai mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kendo cukup ketat dalam pemilihan.." ucap Kai melirik sekilas Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku terpilih! Siapa yang bisa mengalahkanku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan berbangga hati. Terkesan sombong,pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serius. "Luhan… dia terpilih dari Hapkido..dan… tentu saja aku juga terpilih!" seru Baekhyun senang. Sial! Chanyeol dibohongi lagi. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun kenapa.

"Luhan juga? _Oh Man!_" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara seperti _Spongebob Squarepants_—si kuning kotak. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Oh sial! Kenapa dia memilih Wushu?!" kesal Baekhyun. Kai menghela napas. "Entahlah! Dia kan tidak tau Tao Baek.."

"_Siapa bilang aku tidak tau Kim Jongin?"_

-**To Be Continue**-

Author Note: Oke! Maafkan anabel yang buat FF ini sementara Short masih proses. Entah kenapa ide ini muncul begitu saja setelah membaca fakta fakta lama tentang EXO. Dan ini bukan FF Yaoi atau BL ya.. ini Friendship! Okey? Dan bagaimana hasil nya menurut kalian? Dan… maaf yang gak suka FF Anabel lebih baik gak usah baca ya? Ini Cuma buat hiburan semata kok..

Dan makasih untuk para Reviewers dan Readers semuaa..

Chu~

RnR?


End file.
